Madness Combat 5: Depredation
Madness Combat 5: Depredation is the fifth installment in the series, the final installment in the Jesus Saga and the first installment in the Tricky saga. It continues from the previous episode, radically changing Hank's appearance. He now wears circular red rimless glasses, a mask, a black trench coat (a reference to the movie Léon), also with a matching black toque; of the kind a television robber might use, and bandages all across his body. The episode opens with what might be a stronghold of the 1337 Crew. Jesus is now battle-scarred, covered in stitches over his head and bandages across his body, under his white coat. Hank easily manages to take down each guard with the use of his fiber wire, his silenced M1911 and his Micro Uzis, that is. In the second room, after killing several 1337 agents, Hank gets trapped, the agents in the room turn into zombies, and Jesus appears. The ensuing battle ranges from right inside the building until Jesus tears the roof off and continues from outside stronghold, to a cliff side below, and finally the valley at the very bottom of the area. After killing more agents, a warning sign pops up out of the ground. The warning sign then slides quickly to the right and slams an agent to the ground. Tricky then shows up from the ground, but is shot by Hank. At one point Hank employs a fighting style identical to "Gun-Kata", the fictional martial art invented in the movie Equilibrium (2002). When Jesus runs in Hank's direction, about to strangle him, all of a sudden the time freezes, and we can see Tricky on the foreground of the screen. Then, the entire tone of the flash changes, becoming so insane as to make the previous flashes appear tame and sane in comparison. Two phrases of text appear: REALITY COMPROMISED THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED The Improbability Drive granted Tricky powers of incredible speed combined with superhuman strength and reflexes, but at the cost of his sanity. Tricky, now shaking in his frenzy, blasts out of the ground between Jesus and Hank, rupturing it. In a split second he runs to the back of Jesus, and Hank tries to shoot Tricky, accidentally killing Jesus. Tricky swiftly runs in Hank's direction, threatening with his traffic sign. Hank, once he discovers he ran out of ammunition, tries to retaliate, but Tricky throws him to the ground, beating him and smashing him up a cliff his Warning Sign. Tricky grabs Jesus' body, whereafter the screen switches to Hank on top of the cliff. Two guys, Sanford and Deimos, possible fans or friends of Hank) drive in a Jeep, and quickly throw Hank a katana (possibly the same one seen in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis), before reversing and getting flattened by the Flying Party building (another reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams). Tricky manages to quickly and decisively defeat and decapitate Jesus from above the jaw and then goes into a short fight with Hank. Despite managing to hold his own for most of the fight, and even gaining the upper hand near the very end, Hank can't manage to defeat the clown: Tricky stabs Hank through the chest with his traffic sign. In self defense, Hank pounds him and then slices off the top of his head. An immense amount of blood squirts from Tricky's head and he dies after a short convulsion. But according to the improbability drive this was not supposed to happen, and Tricky gets up again. Two lines of text appear in the bottom of the screen: OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! In a split second Tricky rips off Hank's head and smashes it against the ground, pulverizing it. He then makes the peace sign happily as the episode ends. Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations